From Me to You
by Arwenamin
Summary: It was a stupid arguement, the worst part was that it was his fault. BL (oneshot-ish)


From Me to You  
  
a one-shot..  
  
Twenty-seven days had past. Twenty-seven fucking days, and he still couldn't get over her. Their fight seemed so stupid and trivial now, why the hell did he ever let her go? Letting her go, dammit that was the one thing he had promised he would never do. He said he would never make her cry! That nothing she could ever do could make him stop loving her! Not even for one second.  
  
And yet, for that one second, he thought he had lost her. And he ran. Dammit he ran so fast away from her, his head was still spinning. Bit Cloud knew that that girl would someday be the end of him, but he never saw it coming like this. Sitting in a darkened room, too tired too move.  
  
You couldn't tell he was tired at first glance, no, he still tried to remain carefree and happy. But he knew it was all just an act. And anyone that looked into his eyes could see that as well. His soul was gone now, his eyes dark and lifeless.  
  
The rest of him had been stretched so thin, in a pathetic effort to conceal the emptiness. The dark abyss that once housed his light-hearted soul. He didn't even know if he even had the strength left to cry anymore. His eyes yearend for the wetness again, as if it was somehow supposed to make him feel better or something. But it never did.  
  
He sometimes thought that maybe this was just a phase, another phase that would blow through eventually. But he never expected this. Not in a million years. He was only seventeen for Christ's sake! He wasn't supposed to fall in love! That part comes later in life! Not now dammit! A time where he isn't destined to screw things up by raging hormones and dumb arguments.  
  
Sometimes, he would see her walking the halls of the base, and it took everything he had not to go up to her and kiss her again. To take her in his arms and tell her everything. How sorry he was, how much of a dammed fool he was, how much he loved her. But, day by day, she got better. She moved on. He, he was stuck, and the worst part was that he got himself stuck.  
  
Bit looked around his room, his body slumped against the door again. He couldn't find the strength to make it too his bed, besides, this place was as good as any. He hadn't slept in nights, it just wouldn't come anymore. The dark circles under his eyes were starting to become his new look, people began to become accustomed to this.  
  
He couldn't remember the last time he had changed his clothes, he could tell he needed a new shirt, but he couldn't remember where to find one again. This used to be so easy, life that is, now, now everything was a challenge. The only thing that he could remember was her, her and that stupid argument. The fucking argument that put him here in the first place. Slumped against a doorway, pleading desperately with himself to cry again.  
  
He felt a hard shove against his door, he just slumped his head to one side, unwilling to move. Another shove came, this one even harder, his body moved with the door, now laying on his side just away from it. A little crack of light came into his room, his eyes squinted and burned from the sudden light.  
  
"Bit," Brad kneeled down besides him, pushing him over so he could see his face.  
  
Bit just looked at him, lifeless. He didn't have the power left anymore to put on that happy front. Leena wasn't here anyways, he was the only one who he didn't want to see him like this.  
  
"Bit, man, I'm sorry, but you need to get over this."  
  
Bit avoided his friend's piercing stare, "what if I don't wanna get over this." He mumbled, rocking his head to the side.  
  
Brad shook his head, "have you eaten anything recently?"  
  
Eaten. Food. He couldn't remember the last time he had a descent meal. Occasionally, he would fumble his way into the tiny kitchen, but he didn't want anything to eat even then. Everything reminded him of her, cookies, pancakes, sandwiches. Everything.  
  
"You have to eat something, dammit! I don't care about your stupid pride, or whatever it is that is making you like this, man! I mean, fuck," he looked at Bit and the disarray he was in, unable to find the words to finish his sentence. "There are other girls, man, it's not the end of the world. Get on with your life."  
  
"I love her," he stared blankly ahead of him, looking at the picture frame that had a picture of him and Leena in it. A tear drifted down his cheek, "as much as it hurts, I don't think I want to get over her."  
  
Brad looked down at his friend, his eyes pleading with him silently to come back, "Bit, you need to get over her, man. It's not a choice."  
  
He shook his head weakly, "I can't, you don't understand, I just can't bring myself to do it. I still can't stop myself from loving her, dammit."  
  
Brad shook his head and sighed, "I'm getting Doc, you don't look good at all, man. You need help."  
  
Bit shook his head, the tears coming quicker now, "I'm fine, just leave me, I'm fine."  
  
Brad surveyed his friend again in the light, he had lost visible weight, which was a miracle considering the fact that the blonde didn't have much of any visible fat on him. His skin was sickly pale, his breathing hoarse and heavy.  
  
"No, no, you're not fine, Bit! Stop kidding yourself! Dammit! You need help!" He ripped open the door entirely, pulling the blonde out of his prison for the first time in a couple of days. Bit groaned at the sudden blast of light, but too weak to bother fighting Brad. The older pilot dragged him out of his room by his feet, just dragging him through the hallways.  
  
He knew that there was no other way of getting Bit to move out of his room. He would have stayed there until the end of the world, in fact, at this rate, might have welcomed death. That's what scared him, he didn't know what was going on inside Bit's head anymore.  
  
Bit just laid there, lifeless. Tears the only thing running from his eyes anymore, it was amazing that he could even muster that out of his eyes.  
  
"Doc! Doc!" Brad yelled, trying to get Doc's attention, "Doc! Where the hell are you!"  
  
Doc ran up to where Brad stood, dragging Bit behind him, "what's the matter," he paused, surveying the scene in front of him, "oh my god, what happened?"  
  
Brad shook his head, "he needs help, Doc, he's still not over it. I finally dragged him out of his room, he's dying in there."  
  
Doc nodded, "come on, let's get him to the hospital," he said sternly, grabbing Bit's hands and lifting him upwards.  
  
Bit felt his mind begin to slowly fade to black, images began to blur in his eyes. He could hear mumbled words, but nothing was making any sense anymore.  
  
"Bit! Oh my god! Bit!" Leena ran in, hearing the commotion of Brad and her father trying to bring Bit to the hospital.  
  
Bit felt his lips move upwards into a smile, there was still one image that he could make out, clear as day, "Leena," he whispered, "I'm so sorry," he made out, a hoarse whisper. Then he felt nothing.  
  
His mind was spinning again when he awoke. He was laying in a white bed, hooked up to several machines of shorts. But that didn't matter to him, all he saw was a sleeping form curled up next to him. He would recognize that red hair anywhere.  
  
"Leena," he whispered again, it feeling magical just to say her name out loud again.  
  
She stirred, turning to face him, "Bit," she whispered back, her face wet with tears, "Bit, I'm so sorry, if I had known, Bit, dammit, I'm so sorry."  
  
He shook his head, tears filling his eyes, "no, this is my fault, Lee, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
She shook her head, placing her fingers over his mouth, "no, no, Bit, I played my part too well. I destroyed you." She looked at him warmly, wiping away the tears from his eyes, "I'm no better off then you, Bit. These past twenty-seven days have been hell for me too."  
  
Bit felt a faint smile come over his lips, "I love you so much, Lee, I don't understand what happened to us."  
  
"Neither do I, Bit, but all I know is that I am willing to work on it. I don't want you to leave me again, Bit," she leaned into him, putting her arms around him, "I love you, dammit, I love you," she whispered in between her tears.  
  
Bit put his arms around her, rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down, "I guess we're both idiots, putting on acts for the other." He looked down at the top of her head, with a warm smile. He felt warmth again in his body, his eyes slowly filling again with happiness. "I guess there isn't much difference from me to you, not much at all."  
  
She nodded, "just next time we get into an argument, don't do something like this to yourself again," her eyes looked up at him pleadingly, "I was so scared."  
  
Bit nodded, "I promise, Lee, with everything I've got left, I promise I will try and work on things. Make it so that maybe we won't have another argument like that. I mean, I can't promise that we won't disagree, but I can promise that I will try and be more agreeable."  
  
Leena smiled, "there you go again, always trying to be the hero," she teased him.  
  
Bit smiled, "it just works for me, fair damsel."  
  
She laughed quietly, "you always were a dork, weren't you?"  
  
He smiled, "yeah, I guess you could call me that."  
  
She frowned, "okay, that's being a little too agreeable!"  
  
He smiled, "really? You think so? Well so do I then!" He joked.  
  
Brad stood outside of the hospital room, watching as Bit came back. He smirked to himself, maybe Bit was right, maybe it was the best for him not to move on from Leena. They were both still kids, and disagreements come with the territory.  
  
He smiled as he watched them talk and tease each other, just like nothing had happened. That was probably the one good thing about being a kid, you didn't worry so much. Because as much as you argue, you also forgive tens time more. That's the beauty of it really.  
  
Naomi walked up from behind him, snaking her arms around his waist, "it's funny. They are so young, but you know that they are meant for each other. That they are truly in love with one another."  
  
He nodded, "it's kinda weird, I feel like another big brother to Leena who is now dating my best friend. Part of me wants to protect her, but I also know that Bit loves her. I guess this is what it is like for other big brothers, huh?"  
  
Naomi shrugged, "I wouldn't know."  
  
He smiled, "yep, those two will be the end of each other someday."  
  
She nodded, "they sure will." 


End file.
